


A Happy Family

by Puppyluver963xKoinu



Series: My Oneshots <3 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyluver963xKoinu/pseuds/Puppyluver963xKoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara falls...<br/>For Asriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Family

**Chara POV**

I landed on a bed of yellow flowers.. I was lucky they broke the fall.

"A-Are you okay? You look hurt," Asked a little humanoid goat who held a little stuffed flower. I had heard that there are monsters down here. Guess it wasn't just a rumor.

"Yes, I'm okay," I answered,"But who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," The kid replied,"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Prince Asriel Dreemurr, son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr." Who would _dare_ to name their son after a ship name?

"I'm Chara," I told him," an orphan from the surface! I love your toy flower!" I had to admit, Asriel was really cute. Like really REALLY cute.

"Chara. Thats... a nice name," said Asriel,"D'you wanna meet my parents? We could adopt you if you need a home!" I nodded my head. I would LOVE to get adopted, plus I'd see Asriel everyday? That is a great idea. Anyway, we walked out of the flower patch and got to his house. It was small, for a king and queen at least. We walked inside. It was a bea utiful house with flowers everywhere. 

"Mom, I found a human! Can we adopt them, please?" Asriel moved out of the way and walked beside me. I found myself holding hands with him and blushed. He giggled and blushed as well. We walked closer to his mother and observed her wash a few dishes. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Sure, if they have no parents to take care of them" She replied, with a very sweet voice.  Not only would I have a very kind and sweet brother, but also a caring mom? This family was perfect!

**Time Skip To 10 PM: Bedtime**

"Chara, Asriel, go onto your bunk bed," Dad told us. We scrambled in, me on top and Asriel on the bottom bed. "Good night you two." He turned off the lights. I cried. I was afraid of the dark.

"What's wrong," asked Asriel. I wasn't going to tell him. But I did.

"I-I'm afraid of the dark," I cried. Asriel smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you more than a sibling should." He blushed and hugged me. My face lit up and I retrieved the hug.

"I love you in that way, too," I blushed. We stopped hugging and we went to sleep.. with a nightlight that was right next to me. I can't believe he felt the same way..


End file.
